Mr Monk Faces the Future
by RockDiva
Summary: Story 1 in "The Mr. Monk and Julie Chronicles" finds Julie turning to her mother's boss to help her solve an important mystery: what she should do after high school.


**Author Note - **Hi all :) Some of you may have read _Trudy's Bracelet _or _The Shipper Diaries _and already know I'm a Monk/Natalie shipper. However, I absolutely love the fatherly role Mr. Monk has played in Julie's life - ship or no ship. I decided I wanted to write a series of oneshots based on Julie's growing up and how Mr. Monk remains a constant throughout the process.

I would like to note that I am trying to write these so as to please both platonic and romantic sides of the Monk/Natalie debate. For now, Monk and Natalie are not together, but moments together can be interpreted as you wish. I make no promises of this remaining the case as the series goes along. On the other hand, I make no promises that they will eventually be together either. It depends on how I feel after I get some of the more prominent ideas I have written and published.

_Disclaimer_ - I don't own anything _Monk_ related. I also do not claim to keep any characters perfectly in tact in relation to the series itself. As just a fan, I can guarentee they might all seem out of character from time to time.

* * *

_**The Mr. Monk and Julie Chronicles** _

**Mr. Monk Faces The Future**

Julie sat at the table going through a stack of papers in front of her. She'd been there since before Natalie had returned home an hour prior. And now, her mother was beginning to wonder what it was that kept her daughter flipping from paper to paper, periodically groaning in frustration.

"Is all of that homework? Are you studying for a test?" Natalie's curiosity got the better of her as she passed by to get a glass of water from the kitchen.

"I wish," came Julie's huffy response. Now Natalie knew something was wrong if Julie would prefer homework or studying. There was a moment of silence before Julie spoke again. "Mom, can I ask you a question? What did you want to be when you grew up? You know, when you were my age?"

Natalie felt her muscles tense up. As much as she loved her life, her professional endeavors had always lacked the stuff people with high aspirations go to college for. "Well, sweetie…" Natalie slowly made her way to the table and stood behind one of the chairs. "Fore me, I guess I wanted to be everything, and nothing, and anything. As long as it wasn't toothpaste, I figured why not." She saw Julie scrunch her nose and give a half-hearted smile, clearly more confused than before. "The truth is, your dad was always the one who knew exactly what he wanted and how to get there. It wasn't until after I met him and later had you that I knew that no matter what job I had, my most important job would be loving my wonderful husband and beautiful daughter." Natalie knew it sounded corny, but it was the best she could think of. And although she wanted to be supportive, she wasn't quite ready to tell Julie that she could do whatever she wanted with absolutely no plans for the future. She wanted more for her daughter. She now began to understand her own mother's stifling nature a little more.

"That's real nice, mom," Julie smiled more genuinely this time. However, it quickly faded as she glanced back down at the stack of letters. "But it doesn't help me figure out which college application letter I should reply to or what I should even study when I get there."

"Oh, so that's what this is about." Natalie realized how confused her daughter must be at this stage of her life. And she was just as confused about how to help her while also giving her room to grow and make decisions on her own. "I wish your dad was here to give you better advice, but you've so much of his spirit. I know you'll figure it out," Natalie moved to Julie. She squeezed her daughter's shoulders reassuringly and kissed her atop her head.

"Thanks, mom," Julie did feel a little better as she thought about her dad. "I think I'll give these a break for a while," Julie stood, stretching a little as she did. "Too bad there's no family business I could go into," Julie said as she followed her mom into the living room.

There was a hint of something in Julie's voice, but Natalie wasn't certain how to decipher it. "I guess there's always toothpaste," Natalie replied cautiously.

"I guess. Or the Navy. Or…Mr. Monk's assistant," Julie wrinkled her nose a little as she said it, causing Natalie to chuckle.

"So you want to steal my job now, huh?" Natalie teased, eliciting laughs from Julie. "Yeah, I see how it is. My own daughter," Natalie faked a few sobs before the two finally settled on the couch and found something to watch on the television.

---oOo---

"Poor Julie. She's so confused," Natalie rambled on and on about her daughter's dilemma as she drove Adrian around town to do his usual errands. "And I don't really know how to help her. I don't want to suffocate her like my mom did with me when I was her age. But I really don't know if I want her following my lead either. I mean, working for you has been the steadiest job I've ever had."

"And that's not saying a lot," Adrian chimed somewhat pessimistically, at least proving he was listening.

"I just don't know what to do. Maybe I've failed as a mom. It's probably what I get for being so hard on my mom. Like bad Karma or something," Natalie continued thinking out loud. " I didn't realize it until after Julie went to bed last night, but I've never even taken time to talk to her about if she has any dreams. I've never encouraged her in anything particular. She's played basketball, and there was that modeling thing, but I've never heard her say anything about wanting to be a basketball player or a model. And she's never offered to tell me if there's anything else she wants to be either," Natalie shook her head as she looked for a place park at the market.

Natalie felt like she had failed somewhere along the line. After all, doesn't every high school student start brimming with anticipation of what their future holds? Well, she never had, but on which side did Julie fall? "I've tried my best to raise Julie to trust me. I might not deserve a lifetime mother award or anything, but when did I turn into someone Julie can't confide in? There's got to be something she wants to do." She thought she noticed Adrian twitch a little. She figured he must be growing impatient with hearing all about her problems instead of the other way around.

"Maybe she's just scared, or confused. Who knows? Maybe she's embarrassed to talk about it." Natalie hadn't really expected an answer. She shut off the car and looked at her boss curiously. "Or maybe she's afraid you won't approve of her choices. That's a natural feeling no matter what kind of parent you are. The possibilities are endless," Adrian avoided looking at her as he thought about it. "I could talk to her," he cocked his head slightly before finally looking at Natalie directly.

"You _are_ a great detective. You could figure out why she's keeping things from me…and what am I saying?" Natalie debated as they both got out of the car. "She's my daughter. I can't let you investigate her personal life like one of your cases."

"I _could_ do that, but I meant I could just talk to her about college and how she feels and what to expect. I wish I had had someone to talk to me before I went," Adrian sighed as he remembered his dysfunctional young life. "I could, you know, try to give her some advice."

Natalie didn't know what to think. She was surprised that Mr. Monk was willingly offering his time to help Julie. And maybe she _would_ open up to him. On the other hand, she wasn't certain of what helpful advice he could possibly give. After all, from what she knew, his college days were barely a step above grade school before he met Trudy. Still, maybe the effort would count for something.

"I understand if you don't think I could help," Adrian interrupted her thoughts. "You're probably right."

"No, Mr. Monk, I think that would be a great idea. If she wants to, of course. I can't force her to talk about it with anyone." Adrian nodded his head in comprehension before they entered the store.

---oOo---

"So you're sure you don't mind helping Mr. Monk while I go do that real quick?" Natalie had tried to get up the nerve to tell Julie about Mr. Monk's offer, but she was afraid Julie would assume that she'd been talking about her personal life without her permission. "You know I'd take him, but last time it was a disaster. And today's bill day, so who knows when I'd get out of there and…"

"Relax, mom," Julie laughed a little. "It's okay really. Besides…it'll give me a better chance at stealing your job," she joked, reminding Natalie of the reason she was making excuses to get Julie alone with Mr. Monk to begin with.

"Alright, well, at least give me some fighting chance," Natalie joked along as she pulled up in front of Adrian's building.

"No, I don't think I will," Julie answered as she opened the door and got out of the car. She waved and waited until her mother had pulled away before heading into the building. "Mr. Monk?" Julie was used to letting herself in by now.

"I'm in here. And I've already started on the bills no thanks to…you," Adrian changed his tone a little. "Julie? Where's your mother?"

"She had to run and do something, but she'll be right back," Julie promised. "I can help you with that."

Adrian's brilliant mind had already figured out Natalie's scheme, seeing as she'd chosen to leave him in the dark. "Okay, Julie," Adrian was torn between keeping his usual schedule and keeping his word to talk to Julie. But he also felt himself losing what little nerve he had before in approaching the subject. To him, it might as well have been "the talk" all over again.

"Um, actually, Mr. Monk…" Julie spoke up first. "I kind of agreed to help out for a reason." Adrian looked at her quizzically. "I know you probably don't have time, but I really wanted to talk to you about something. I've tried talking to my mom, but…" Julie didn't finish as she looked down at her shoes. Natalie was right. This wasn't the same Julie. She wasn't as sure of her self as usual.

"What is it, Julie?" Adrian selfishly hoped it would be about college. That way, he wouldn't have to bring up the subject himself.

"It's about college," Julie said, putting Adrian's mind to rest, at least for a moment. "I'm just really confused. I don't really know what I want to do, where I want to go."

"You don't have _any_ ideas to start from?" This could be harder than Adrian had bargained for, sending him instantly into a state of mental panic.

"Actually, kind of the opposite," Julie shook her head and began rummaging through her large purse for a few papers and brochures she'd brought along. "It's just, there are a lot of things I think I want to do, but I'm not sure about any of them. I think I want to pursue something, but I can never imagine myself doing that for the rest of my life."

"I see," Adrian grabbed the items she handed her. "The military?" Adrian read the first one. He looked at Julie with what almost seemed like worry. "Because of your father," he understood perfectly, not needing any further explanation. He looked at the next one. "Nursing?"

"Well, I know mom isn't a nurse, but she does help you. It was the closest thing to personal assistant that I could think of," Julie tried to explain. "You know, without being an actual assistant in an office or something. I want to be more useful than that."

Adrian nodded, beginning to get a clearer picture of what must be going through Julie's mind. He noticed her look away as he reached the final brochure. "The police academy?" He hadn't expected this one at all. "You want to be a cop?"

"Detective, actually," Julie answered shyly. "But I could never do what you do, so I thought being a cop is the next best thing."

Adrian was quiet for a moment as he mulled over the "evidence" Julie had presented him with. "I just have a few more questions." Julie bit her lip as she waited for him to continue. "It's clear you want to help people. All of these choices reflect that. But which of these three best defines what you really, really want to do?"

"Um, the police academy I guess," there was confidence in Julie's voice, but not enough to really convince Adrian it was the truth.

"Mmhmm, and that's only because you're settling?" Adrian saw her nod. As he thought about it, he couldn't understand how he could have influenced her decision. Still, he knew there was one more piece of evidence she was withholding. He knew it was the clue that would solve the case. "Okay, one more thing. Close your eyes." Julie hesitated, but did so." Adrian paused before continuing. "Forget about everyone else. Pretend you're all alone."

"This is supposed to help?" Julie opened one eye skeptically.

"Yes, now keep them closed," Adrian instructed. Julie tried to hold back an amused snicker as she shut her eye. "Now, remember, you're all alone. All alone. Nobody cares. All alone. Just like that single brochure that's left in your purse. All alone."

Julie's eyes snapped open, both wide as saucers. "How did you know?"

"Simple. One, your other choices were noble, but only feeble attempts to live up to your parents. Carry on their legacies so to speak." Adrian began his summation. "That's why you said being a detective was closest to what you want to do. Two, even when you said it was closest, you hesitated and I saw you glance at your purse. So, that's when I knew you have something else in mind. But you're afraid to even consider it because you don't think it lives up to anyone's legacies, not even mine," Adrian rolled his shoulder slightly, still a bit uncomfortable by Julie's being inspired by him. "You're afraid you'll disappoint your mother like she disappointed your grandmother. Isn't that right?"

"That's amazing," Julie couldn't believe it. She slowly reached for her purse. "And that's one of the reasons I really want to help people like you do. But like I said, I know I don't have what it takes to piece together things out of the blue like you can. But my teacher gave me this," Julie pulled out the brochure and handed it to him. "I haven't showed it to anyone. She says she thinks I've got the right passion, and I…kind of believe her," Julie added the last part more softly, as though she were ashamed to admit it.

Adrian didn't respond. He was looking at the brochure as though mesmerized by it. "J-j-journalism…" He finally managed to read it aloud.

"Investigative journalism to be exact," Julie answered, causing Adrian to look at her in bewilderment. "I love writing, but I'm also intrigued by what you do. I want to uncover things and piece things together for others who can't. So I've been thinking, why not both?"

"Why not," Adrian partly echoed as he looked over at a picture of Trudy.

"But you're right about my mom and grandparents. I'd rather do whatever my mom wants than to disappoint her," Julie finally confided. "But I don't know how to tell her that or ask her what she wants me to do."

As irrational as it seemed, Adrian understood what she meant. He remembered wanting his own parents' input on his future. He remembered that need for their acceptance of him. But it wasn't something he had ever truly gotten for various reasons. "But, this is the one thing you think you could do for the rest of your life?" He tried to refocus on helping her.

Julie closed her eyes again for a moment, and then reopened them. A larger than life smile lit up her face. "Yeah…I think so," she said excitedly before throwing her arms around her mom's boss. "Thank you, Mr. Monk!"

"Wow, maybe you weren't kidding about trying to steal my job," Natalie said as she peered around the corner and saw Julie hugging Adrian.

"Mom!" Julie turned around ecstatically, not even caring how much her mom might have already overheard. "Guess what? I'm going to be an investigative journalist!"

"Wow!" Natalie hadn't really expected so much of a change in her daughter just from talking with Mr. Monk.

"Is that okay?" Julie's question took her by surprise.

"Of course it is, sweetie!" Natalie answered quickly. "And even if you change your mind a million times, I want you to know, I'm proud of you and I'll always support you."

"Thanks, mom," Julie hugged her. "I've got to go call Katie!" She grabbed her purse, but before running out of the apartment, she placed a kiss on Adrian's cheek. "Thanks again, Mr. Monk."

"Wow, what did you do?" Natalie asked in awe after Julie was gone.

"I took your advice and treated her dilemma like a case that needed to be solved," he answered from where he now stood holding a picture of Trudy.

"Well, it apparently worked," Natalie wondered why she ever doubted his skill. She came and stood beside him. "My daughter…the journalist. I like the sound of that."

"Me too," Adrian admitted, barely audible, as he still gazed at the portrait. However, he turned his head when, from the corner of his eye, he noticed Natalie was holding a wipe for him to clean off Julie's gratitude. He started to grab it, but stopped just short of taking it. "No, I think Trudy wants that one to stay on."

**The End**


End file.
